The Phantom of Oz
by AngelofMusic8578
Summary: Sequel to Getting Out of the Closet, cowritten by MJ Skywalker. A certain green witch and a certain opera ghost decide to go cause chaos in the land of Oz... Now the rabid phans must find their muse! ON SABBATICAL
1. Revenge is a Sweet Thing

**Angel: Well, here it is! And I'd like to thank MJ-Skywalker personally for this lovely idea… Never thought the Closet fic would get a sequel, but it's here! We both hope you like it!**

**MJ: I would just like to say that this is awesome that I get the honor of writing with such a wonderful authoress!**

**Elphie: And… I guess I could say that I enjoyed this… somewhat. But it's not like I care, or anything!**

**Erik: (_hides under couch_).**

**All: Enjoy!**

**1. REVENGE IS A SWEET THING**

**XxXxX _Mara Jade_'_s Home_ XxXxX**

**Elphie's POV**

Hours of peace and quiet were a rare treasure that I seemed to never receive since moving in with my good friend Mara Jade, a trained assassin turned Jedi Master, especially in the form of many serene hours at a time. I'd revelled in the silence for three hours now, reading _Timeline_ and twirling a strand of black wavy hair absently around a long, slender finger on my right hand.

For the most part, I am very unique by the standards of any society here. I am from the land of Oz, for one. And probably the most vibrant detail about me is that my skin is green. This prevents me from venturing out into public, and never mind that back in Oz I was deemed a Wicked Witch and was now on the run. My name, by the way, is Elphaba Thropp, and my title, if you want the full glory of it, is the Wicked Witch of the West, though I am neither truly wicked nor of the West.

Anyway…

"Elphie!" A door slammed somewhere on the edge of my consciousness. "Elphie, are you home? _Elphie_!"

Drat it all. I'd managed to read three-fourths of the book already. She had to get home now, of all times! "Not all of us can go making out with our latest lovesick puppies in public, now can we?" I muttered, laying the book aside and trudging downstairs. "Yes, MJ!"

I prepared myself as I sat down on the couch in the living room to listen to another happy ramble about her latest boyfriend. I didn't _actually_ listen anymore, of course; Seth wasn't all that impressive. My mind drifted off in thought of my last attempt at magic instead. It had been an attempt to help my dear friend, the Opera Ghost, escape a locked closet full of rabid phangirls. Of course, that had landed Dracula stuck in a wall, not that anyone cared or anything.

Now that I thought about it, I rather like Erik better than any person I'd met outside of Oz. He knew what it was like to live with a demeaning birth defect visible to the naked eye, be betrayed, and be alone. He and I weren't so different.

"_I won_'_t stare at your green skin if you promise not to stare at my rather unsightly facial deformity_," he had once told me. And, truth be told, with him having only half a marred visage, the other half compensated for what the former lacked.

"And then, he…" MJ continued on, oblivious to the fact that I had tuned out ten minutes ago. "Elphie!" she sighed dreamily. "Oh, _Elphie_! Seth asked me to marry him!"

"_What_?" I stood, totally caught off guard.

"Yeah! Isn't it great?"

"No!"

_Fiyero_… That's the one person that I didn't want to remember… but mention of marriage made me do so. MJ knew this, and although she meant well, she should have known not to mention the subject around me. I stormed off to my room, slamming and locking the door. I also soundproofed it so that I wouldn't be able to hear MJ scrambling to apologize.

"I can't take this!" I yelled in frustration. Things on my desk started to rattle – a result of my upset – and I realized that I should calm down. Objects tended to break apart or explode when I was in a mood like this, and I was rather fond of _my_ objects.

That's when I remembered that I had finally found a successful way to return to Oz before that one escape attempt. I could take out my frustration and anger on unsuspecting Ozians! A book on my desk caught my eye, one with a picture of a certain familiar figure in a white half-mask. I smiled, thinking, "_I don_'_t necessarily have to return to cause chaos by myself_…"

I grabbed a pen and took a seat, writing out a letter to a dear friend of mine. When I finished, I sealed it in an envelope and grabbed my favorite beaded black dress out of the closet, changing into it. Then, I fixed my hat on my head, grabbed my broom, and said a spell that would teleport me to a place where Erik was sure to receive the letter.

**XxXxX_ Angel_'_s closet _XxXxX**

Three seconds later, I had been transported to my destination. I found it, after careful observation, to be empty. I made my way to Erik's organ, surveying it. It was covered by stacks of paper filled with music notes. I looked at the letter in my hand and then at the surprisingly empty music stand. He was sure to see it there. I placed it in the middle, the front side – on which I had scrawled _Erik_ in my best handwriting – facing outward. Relying on the fact that he would recognize my handwriting and instantly pick it up, I backed away, taking a breath. I'd done it.

I stayed where I was, for a moment saddened that I probably wouldn't see Erik today. I had to scold myself for the thought; emotional attachments had always proved to be costly for me and the person on the other end.

Suddenly, I heard someone coming. I had no time to leave, so I desperately looked around for a good hiding place. I spotted a mirror and grinned. Two could play at the mirror game. I dashed over to it, sliding it back and hiding behind it, concealing my reflection.

**Erik's POV**

I stalked back to my closet, scowling all the way. Angel had just forced me to watch another crappy Gerard Butler movie with her… _Tomb Raider_ this time. Her fixation with the Scottish actor was definitely bordering on obsession!

I suppose I could have refused to watch the movie with her, but she had bribed me with popcorn… extra butter… How was I supposed to refuse? I suppose it was worth two hours of watching Angel drool over '_Gerry_,' as she called him. Besides, sometimes it was nice to get out of the musty old closet. Sometimes it got lonely in there. But of course, I would never admit such a thing.

I plopped down onto my couch with a sigh. Picking up the remote, I turned on the tube and started flicking. Ah, _Saw_ was on the SCREAM channel. Now there was some good wholesome family entertainment!

I watched for a bit, then a commercial break came on. Man, I hated it when they broke off just before a really good part!

Well, time to go work on the latest opera…

I got up from the couch and went over to my organ. I had found that commercial breaks were always best spent composing… It gave me something to do while I waited for the show to come back on.

I grabbed a stack of parchment and went to set it on my music stand… that's when I noticed an envelope… It had my name on it…

Odd… I was the one who normally sent notes to people…

I recognized the writing, though… A certain green friend of mine was behind this…

I put the parchment down and picked up the note. I opened it and read…

_Dearest Opera Ghost_,

_Hello again_._ I feel that I should apologize about the failed escape attempt_. _I_'_m sorry that it didn_'_t go so well as I_'_d planned_._ I_'_d been sure that it was going to work_,_ too_!_ Ah well_,_ at least I had the foresight to not use you as a test subject_._ And don_'_t let these phans make you miserable_,_ either _–_ they_'_re all drama queens_._ Even MJ is one though she won_'_t admit it_,_ Jedi Knight or not_.

_I did_, _however_, _have an idea as to something that might lift your spirits_._ How would you like to join me on my return journey back to Oz_?_ We could create some very interesting chaos there together_. _I know this spell will work_._ I_'_ll leave on the 20th of May_, _so that will give you a few days to consider my proposition_._ If I don_'_t hear from you that day by noon_, _however_,_ I shall leave without you_,_ though it would be a lonely journey without company such as yourself_._ I_'_ll make it somehow_,_ I suppose_.

_I hope that you_'_re_… _all right_._ Yes_,_ all right_,_ that_'_s it_._ Life here with MJ isn_'_t the greatest_._ She_'_s always gone out with her latest boyfriend or rambling about him to me_. _As crazy as it sounds_,_ I_'_m rather ready to return to Oz_.

_Your most not_-_so_-_humble Wicked Witch of the West_,

_Elphie_

What the flip! What on earth was she talking about? Failed escape attempt? I appreciated Elphie as a very intelligent witch, but it appeared that she had lost her mind! Though, living with one such as MJ, I couldn't exactly blame her… Hell, life with Angel was enough to drive me into madness…

Return to Oz, eh? After what Elphie had told me about the locals, I hadn't had much desire to ever meet any of them. They would most definitely all prove to be judgemental and cold, just like the people from my world. But then again, Elphie sounded like she had some naughty plans in store for the Ozians… I smirked. If Elphie was good at anything, it was causing chaos. What fun it could be, me and her… The people of Oz would learn that we misfits are best not to be tampered with…

Revenge was a sweet thing…

I heard someone entering my domain, and hastily stashed the letter under a stack of music. Those light, all-too-cheerful footsteps could only belong to one person…

"Hi, Erik!" Angel said in a singsong voice as she entered the room. She went over to the couch and sat in front of the TV. My movie had just come back on…

"_Saw_?" Angel made a face. "Ew. Gross! I hated that movie!" She picked up the remote and changed the channel. "Ah… the playoffs… No! Montreal's losing! You retards! What's wrong with you? Je vous déteste! You hear me?" She began jumping up and down on the couch. "Defence! Defence!"

"Can I _please_ watch my show?" I said, forcing myself to be civil.

"Wait!" Angel held up a hand. "They might have a chance during third period… That is, if the offence would stop running around like a bunch of figure skaters! C'mon coach! Lay into 'em! Let 'em have it!"

I growled. This girl got on my nerves more than anyone…

A malicious thought entered my mind at that time… I was a ventriloquist… It was time to put my talents to use.

"_Oh_, _sweetie_-_girl_!" I mimicked her boyfriend's voice perfectly, making it sound like it was coming from the secret entrance of the closet.

"Oh!" Angel squealed, her game forgotten. "I'm coming, honey!" She was gone in a heartbeat.

I turned off the TV and took Elphie's letter from its hiding place…

"I could certainly use a vacation," I sighed. "Causing chaos in Oz sounds like a nice getaway… Man, Elphie, I wish you were here right now…"

A startling cackle echoed in the room. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Well, it seems the depressed grow more depressed…" a voice said.

I whirled around. It was a very familiar voice. Near my organ stood a full-length mirror. A figure slowly appeared in the glass. I cautiously approached it. Suddenly, a green face appeared before my eyes.

Elphie grinned cheekily at me, waving a certainly smug little wave. "While the green just get _greener_…"

XxXxX

**_MJ and Angel say_: It's not nice to read and not review!**


	2. Muses on the Rebound

**2. MUSES ON THE REBOUND**

**XxXxX _Angel_'_s Closet_ XxXxX**

**Elphie's POV**

My grin grew wider at the look on the dear Opera Ghost's face. "Two can play at the mirror game, my friend."

"What are you doing?" he finally demanded of me. "Come out of there!"

I resisted the urge to laugh. Erik was kind of shocked, it seemed, that someone else could pull off his tricks. That, or he was happy to see me but didn't want to admit it. Me, I think it was a little mix of both with a dash of confusion.

"I'm sorry," I relented and slid back the door, stepping out in front of him. He was taller than me. With a sigh, I realized that many people were taller here. Munckinland had never felt so much like home more than it did now. Father had packed us up and moved us there so that he could preach to the pagans that resided in the land.

Anyway, I grinned at him again. "Did I scare you? I seem to have that effect on people…"

I mean, come on. All that I did was yell at the Wizard and tell him that I didn't want to be a part of his evil plans. You'd think that was a crime of some sort!

Erik crossed his arms stubbornly. "You didn't scare me!" His voice cracked. What was wrong with Monsieur le Fantôme today? It couldn't be my presence. It's not like I'm the all-beautiful Galinda with a 'Ga.' I'm far from it, no matter what anyone says.

"No," I said with a playful smile. "Of course not."

Erik looked around, a little uncomfortable. Ah, of course… The great and mighty Phantom was not used to entertaining.

"Would you, um… like to sit down?" he asked.

"No, I prefer to stand," I said.

There was some more uncomfortable silence.

"Alright," Erik said finally. "This has been sufficiently awkward." He held up my note. "What is the meaning of this?"

I shrugged. "It means what it says."

"'Failed escape attempt?'" Erik said. "What on earth do you mean by that? You've never helped me escape anything!"

"Oh!" I snapped my fingers. "I forgot! Angel's wretched brother wiped your memory. Fortunately, it didn't work on me."

"Wiped my memory?" Erik repeated.

"Why, yes," I said. "It sure was something! There were other versions of you. You chopped up Michael Crawford, Red Death got naked, and Leroux-Erik, well… Let's just say Angel had to disinfect everything he touched."

Erik simply stared at me, utterly confused.

"You don't remember _anything_?" I said. "Not even when Raoul lost his pants?"

"Whoa! Time-out!" Erik held up his hands. "You mean to tell me that the _Fop_ was in my closet, and I can't remember?"

"Not only the Fop," I grinned. "Hoards of rabid phans were here, too… And Dracula, and Captain Jack Sparrow, and Hollom, and–"

"But why can't I _remember_?" Erik demanded.

"Oh dear," I sighed. "This calls for a re-memory spell…"

**Erik's POV**

"A re-memory spell?" I said nervously.

I was both surprised and pleased to find Elphie in my closet. She was the one person in the world who truly understood me, and I was glad she was here. She wasn't even that bad-looking for a witch… Actually, truth be told, she was rather attractive, other than the green skin. Of course, I wasn't one to nitpick about another person's physical flaws…

But I quickly cast these thoughts aside. Elphie could never be interested in one such as me. She was still pining over another man… What was his name, anyway? Figaro? And anyways, I was still supposed to be recovering from my break-up with Christine… Wasn't I?

Nothing more pathetic than a Phantom on the rebound…

**Elphie's POV**

"Well, at least, that's what we called it at Shiz." I gave him a pretend hard, cold stare. "You know, the university I attended? You haven't forgotten that as well, I assume?" My hands on my hips, I must say, were quite a nice touch.

He returned my stare, turning it into a glare that said he did, in fact, remember. With Erik, silence was golden and sometimes more expressive than words. And don't get me wrong, he had quite the way with words, as well.

"I don't exactly remember it, but…" I raised my hands into the air, swirling them about and saying a few choice spell words. A mist appeared, foggy at first but then turning into a clear picture. "It's rather sad that you don't remember." I called up the video footage that Angel's fool of a brother had shot, grinning at some of the frames that rolled by. "Good times…" I murmured to myself. I glanced at the Opera Ghost, to find that he was somewhat surprised by the appearance of the memories in the portal-like mist form. All of those different Phantom muses… the rabid phangirls… MJ…

I had to laugh when she grabbed him and simply went wild at her chance to make out with _the_ Phantom. My head tilted to the side in wonderment. MJ, of course, lovely Mara Jade, always seemed to be making out with the most attractive of men…

Hoping that Erik hadn't caught that dreamy look, I snapped out of it, allowing him to finish watching without any distraction from me. He wasn't the only one supposedly on the rebound. My own lover, or, perhaps, _ex_-lover was marrying goody-good blondie Glinda, who had been deemed "Glinda the Good" by the Wizard (though nothing was farther from the truth). And I had thought that _I_ could have been She, the other half of Oz's favorite team. Ah, well…

It ended with Angel's brother flashy-thinging everyone, and then the mist disappeared. A look had come over the dearest Phantom's face, one of realization. "Do you remember now?" I fought the sudden urge to ask if he needed a personal demonstration of any of the events… knowing Erik, he'd be all for it…

Good thing the all-powerful Phantom didn't happen to possess any truly magical powers.

Erik grabbed his head. "_NO_!" he cried. "_Why_?"

"I'll take that as a '_yes_,'" I said.

He collapsed onto the couch and started rocking himself back and forth. "It's horrible… Horrible, terrible, awful, ghastly, vile, loathsome badness! When I get my hands on Angel's brother–"

"You really must calm down," I said.

"Calm down?" Erik repeated. "_Calm down_? There were _phan girls_ everywhere! And the Fop…" He shuddered. He immediately produced a spray bottle of disinfectant and began violently spraying everything in sight. "Must… get… Fop… germs… out…" he said through gritted teeth.

After about ten minutes, the spray bottle was finally empty and the closet smelled like lemons. Erik whipped the bottle across the room. "And I don't care what they say!" he declared. "I _refuse_ to believe that that Fop and I are related!"

"I understand that you are upset," I began.

"_Upset_?" he cried. "There's the understatement of the century! Elphie, how would you feel if you were going along your merry way in life and suddenly discover all of these humiliating, degrading things happened to you that some malicious, deceitful man made you forget?"

I paused. "I suppose I would feel like taking my frustrations out on some poor, unsuspecting Ozians…"

Erik opened his mouth, and then closed it. He said nothing for a moment.

"Well… yeah…"

"Which brings us back to my offer," I said. "How about it, Erik? You and me, journeying through Oz, terrorizing every little insignificant life-form that crosses our path?"

Erik paused, thinking. "What about Angel? I doubt she'd approve of me running off on her."

"But she wouldn't know where to find you," I pointed out. "Or how to get to Oz."

Erik conceded that point. "That's true…"

"Come on," I said. "Haven't you been coddled by your phans enough already? Isn't it time to get back into the old Opera Ghost routine? Scaring goody-goods and brandishing your Punjab everywhere? Or something like that?"

Erik shrugged. "I guess I have missed it."

"So come on! Treat yourself. You deserve a break from Angel and your phans and your…" I glanced around. "Uh… closet…"

Erik picked up his Punjab lasso from the couch and looked at it lovingly. "I think you're right, Elphie… It's time to kick back and have some fun for once…"

I smiled. "Great! Alright, here's how it's going to work… I'm going to say a spell that will transport me directly to Oz. You're going to hang onto me… Oh, and make sure you don't let go until we arrive. Believe me, there's nothing worse than getting stuck between universes."

"Uh, OK," Erik said as he approached me slowly. "So I just… hold you… er, hold _on_ to you… uh…" He hesitated. It was obvious that he was unsure of where he should put his hands.

I boldly grabbed his hands and wrapped them around my waist. Erik seemed a little surprised by my confidence but did not protest.

"Now, hang on tight," I instructed him. He complied and his grip on me tightened. My, he was strong!

I softly muttered a spell that would transport us straight to Oz. The closet slowly faded away and suddenly Erik and I were hurtling through outer space.

I heard Erik scream as he held on to me in a crushing embrace. "_ELPHIEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

XxXxX

**You'd better review, or Angel and MJ will come after you! Ha, ha, ha!**


	3. Where Did They Go?

**3. WHERE DID THEY GO?**

**XxXxX _Angel_'_s Closet_ XxXxX**

**Angel's POV**

"Erik!" I yelled as I stomped back into the closet. "How many times do I have to tell you? Stop mimicking Cody's voice!"

I looked around. Erik was nowhere to be seen.

"Erik?"

I shrugged and went over to the TV and turned it on. "What? We lost to the Swedes? You pansies!" I clicked the TV off again. "Erik? Come on, I'm in no mood for this!"

I began searching the closet whilst humming a little tune. "**_Swedish players must be geeks_,'_cause they still got own real teeth_…**" I checked inside the pantry, under the couch, behind my desk, under the TV, around Erik's organ, and behind the various tapestries that lined the wall.

Erik was nowhere to be found…

I was starting to get worried. "Erik? Come on… Come out!"

I happened to notice a tiny piece of paper by my foot. There was some writing on it, but it definitely was Erik's, and it certainly wasn't mine.

I hesitantly picked up the paper. Erik's name was scrawled on the front of it with very feminine lettering. I looked around nervously. I was loath to reading other people's mail, even Erik's… But I didn't know what else to do.

"_Dearest Opera Ghost_…"

A little too endearing for my taste… but nothing incriminating…

"_Hello again_. _I feel that I should apologize about the failed escape attempt_. _I_'_m_ _sorry that it didn_'_t_ _go so well as I_'_d_ _planned_…"

Who, what, when? Failed escape attempt? "_Man_," I thought. "_When I find Erik_, _he has some explaining to do_!"

"_I did_, _however_, _have an idea as to something that might lift your spirits_. _How would you like to join me on my return journey back to Oz_? _We could create some very interesting chaos there together_…"

Alright, this sounded like the work of one very green little Hell-raiser… One that I _knew_ had a thing for my muse, and had been trying to get between Erik and I for a very long time now…

"_Your most not_-_so_-_humble_ _Wicked Witch of the West_, _Elphie_…"

Damn, I hate it when I'm right…

I knew that Elphie was currently living with a friend of mine, Mara Jade. MJ was a Jedi Knight… She must know how to get to Oz!

Setting my jaw, I grabbed my Authoress' Hockey Stick of Impending Doom… Ah, my beloved hockey stick of Authoressiness power… With it, all of my creative writing ideas came into existence… And it was useful for emergencies such as this.

"Take me to MJ's house!" I said. A beam of pure energy shot out from the blade of my stick and a portal opened before me.

"Erik, you are gonna pay for thiiiiisssssssssssssssss!" I cried as I jumped through the portal and hurtled through space into a strange, scary land…

America…

**XxXxX _Mara Jade's Home, Elphie's Room_ XxXxX**

**Mara's POV**

I had been begging for Elphie's forgiveness for the past fifteen minutes. She never really listened to apologies, but if she was annoyed enough, Elphie would forgive the person submitting the apology just to get them to shut up and talk to her again in a normal manner. Usually, she let up after five minutes… but I hadn't even heard a word.

"_Don_'_t tell me she_'_s soundproofed her room_," I thought to myself, narrowing my eyes. Clearing my mind, I used the Force to open up the lock and open the door. Inside I found that Elphie had left, and in her place was…

No… friggin… way…

Angel was stumbling around the small bedroom like a drunken sailor. Of course, though getting her drunk didn't take much, I doubted Elphie was her buddy that helped her through a drinking problem. The two weren't close. After all, though she wouldn't readily admit it, I suspected that Elphie was quite smitten with Angel's muse.

Anyway, Angel gave me the stunning revelation… "Two plus two equals… eleventy… six…" she said as if her mouth was just numbed by a trip to the dentist, grabbing her head like she was dizzy.

I shook my head, stepping inside and grabbing her arm to steady her. "Last time I tried that one, it was four." I held up two fingers, then added two more. "Yep… still four."

The authoress almost tipped over with a laugh, her Authoress' Hockey Stick of something or other missing my head by mere inches. "Whoa… here, lemme take that." I set it aside on Elphie's bed. "That's almost as dangerous as my lightsaber, you know. Here." I sat Angel down on Elphie's bed. "Now, what's your problem?"

"Elphie… and Erik…" She handed me the note in her hand, but even before I read it feared for the worst. I'd seen the package from Amazon with the myriad Phantom books and CD's inside. Elphie had been doing some clever little librarian chores reading up on our deformed friend lately and listening to some music.

"Stupid… travel… space…"

"Can you not… string… a…" I began to read, taking a seat next to her. "Oooooo, that witch!"

Angel's eyes finally came into focus, giving me a glare that told me I had quite obviously, well… stated the obvious.

"Oh." I laughed. "Well, what's a Jedi Master supposed to do? My problem's that I didn't get to go on this little outing."

She huffed. "Failed escape attempt?" Angel pointed out the line in the letter. "What's _that_ mean to you?"

I started laughing, drawing an even more scrutinizing gaze from Angel. The memories! The phan girls! That make-out session with Erik that had been the best moment of my life! "Don't tell me you don't remember, Angel! You and Erik got trapped in your closet by your brother and… oh, here, don't give me that look! Let me show you!" I positioned my hands not an inch away on either side of her head, closing my eyes and, through the Force, transferring all of my memories of the Closet escapade to her memory. Her eyes grew wider with each new memory. She even glared at me when she saw my memory of making out with Erik. I blushed. "Well, I hadn't met Seth yet…"

"So _that_'_s_ all she was talking about? What _everyone_ was talking about?" Angel asked, her shoulders sagging as if she couldn't believe that she didn't remember. "I am going to _kill_ my brother! That was _my_ flashy thing! Not _his_!"

I scratched my head, not wanting to know. "Well, you know what we've gotta do now."

Angel thought about it for a moment. "Go heavily spray down the closet with lemon-scented sanitizer?"

"No, I'm pretty sure Erik did that once Elphie showed him the memories," I said to myself, rather amused by the thought. "No, silly! We'll go to Oz and drag their sorry bums back here!"

"Nah, that's stupid," Angel said, laughing. "Wait, I have an idea! We'll go to Oz and drag their sorry bums back here!"

I had to sigh and act as if this were the best idea that I'd ever heard. Angel was disorientated by her travel experience, after all. Luckily, thanks to Elphie, I had gotten used to the feeling of being hurled through time and space. "Of course. Why not call up some of your phans?"

"But how will we get there?" Angel inquired.

We both glanced over at the Authoress' Hockey Stick of Impending Such and Such, then looking back at each other and grinning. Why not?

**XxXxX _Somewhere outside Emerald City, Oz_ XxXxX**

**Elphie's POV **

I landed on my feet once we arrived, but started to panic when I found that Erik wasn't still hanging on to me. I frantically looked around to find him on his back looking like he'd just been scared by Raoul's undeniable Hanson brother resemblance again (And I have to admit, the resemblance _was_ quite scary).

"Erik?" I prodded him with the tip of my broom's handle. "I thought I told you to hang onto me." Which I hadn't really complained about. It was quite enjoyable.

"Wha?" Erik looked up at me, obviously disorientated. "Wh… why do I suddenly have the urge to tell you that two plus two equals eleventy six?"

I snickered, having an idea to test just how alert Erik really was. "You attempted to switch bodies with Angel, but… it didn't go so well."

"_What_?" The Opera Ghost began to panic, frantically looking at his body and touching it just to see if I was telling the truth.

When he discovered that I had in fact been lying, he glared at me. "You… you…"

I simply grinned, cheekily crossing my arms. "Me…"

He huffed and rolled his eyes, getting to his feet. "Don't play smug little Wicked Witch with me," Erik grunted, smoothing out his clothing. "And where the he–"

"Sweet _Lurline, _you talk too much!" I hissed over my shoulder, placing my finger over my mouth in a silencing gesture with another cheeky grin. "We're in Oz."

To be specific, we were standing on a footbridge over what appeared to be a press conference near Emerald City.

I then recognized the conference. "No…" I murmured in disbelief.

"What?" Erik asked with genuine concern. I guess that he had forgiven me for my little prank.

On the press stand stood three people that I instantly recognized: Madame Morrible, headmistress of Shiz University and now the Wizard's press secretary; Glinda Upland, my former roommate of the Upper Uplands turned Wizard's pet Witch; and… a man with messy blond hair in a highly decorated green uniform…

"It can't be!" I gasped. But it was.

"Fiyero…" I murmured, my grip on my broom tightening instantly. So, he had gone over to _that_ side, had he?

"_That's_ him?" Erik grunted.

I bit my lip and nodded. Oz himself knew what was on the Opera Ghost's mind.

"**_Save us from the Wicked_!**_"_ the crowd was shouting in song. "**_Shield us so we won_'_t be hexed! Give us warning_: _Where will she strike next_?_ Where will she strike next_? _Where we she strike_…_ next_?**"

I gripped my broom firmly. "Yes," I said thoughtfully, grinning with evil resolve. "Where _will_ I strike next?"

XxXxX

**SO YOU WANT TO BE IN THE STORY?**

**Here's what you have to do… Go to AngelofMusic8578's bio and send her a private message indicating that you would like to be included as a character in this story. Your message must include a short character summary of yourself. This will help us when we're writing. Character summaries may include physical characteristics, likes, dislikes, talents, behaviours, etc. Try to be specific and detailed. The more, the better!**

**We look forward to hearing from you!**

**Angel and MJ**


	4. Another Fop

**4. ANOTHER FOP**

**XxXxX _Somewhere Outside of the Emerald City, Land of Oz_ XxXxX**

**Erik's POV**

So this mussy-haired blonde boy was the one who broke Elphie's heart? I automatically hated him.

Why, he was so… so… blonde, and… and handsome… and… _blonde_! He reminded me of the Fop… He looked like a Fop… He stood like a Fop… Even from this distance, he _smelled_ like a Fop…

He was a Fop…

I would have shared this revelation with Elphie, but then decided against it. This was the man she loved! After all, I wouldn't much care for her calling Christine a spineless, naive little tease, even if I thought so deep down inside.

I glared at the young man in the distance. What could Elphie possibly see in him? He was probably as brainless as he was handsome. I had thought that Elphie was the kind of woman who required an intellectual companion… Someone she could have an intelligent conversation with… Someone who spoke in more than one-syllable words!

Someone like… well… _me_!

"_You are a pathetic man_, _Erik_," I thought grimly as I directed my gaze at Elphie. She stared dead ahead at the scene before her, her grip tight on her broom. She looked furious.

"There will be chaos in the Land of Oz today…"

Whether I had thought it or said it, I wasn't quite sure even later. But regardless, Elphie turned and smiled at me. "Indeed, Erik, there will be." Something about her smile was slightly unnerving.

"But for now," she continued, turning back to the gathering below, "stay here. We need to find out how things stand."

I sighed boredly. Wait? She had said nothing in her letter about this _waiting_ to cause chaos!

A very annoying voice drifted upward to where we stood. "Fellow Ozians, as terrifying as terror is, let us put aside our panic for this one day…" She was another blonde, and her tone went from serious to perky in no time flat. "And celebrate!"

I had no patience for idiocy. "What?" I hissed in Elphie's direction.

"Her logic is quite beyond my comprehension, Erik," Elphie replied in a bored tone over her shoulder. "It always has been."

"**_Let_'_s have a celebration the Glinda way_!**" sang the young woman with a bubbly giggle. I instantly wished to drop to my feet on the press stand, strangle the girl and be done with it!

Later on, I will have wished I had done so that very moment.

"**_Thank goodness_!**" sang the crowd in response.

"You _know_ her?" I hissed at Elphie.

"It would seem that the proper word is _knew_," was all she said.

Below us, the older woman standing next to Elphie's… _acquaintances_, I decided… sang, "**_Finally a day that_'_s totally Wicked Witch_-_free_!**"

"Fat chance, Horrible Morrible," Elphie snorted with the air of a rebellious schoolchild.

I quite had to agree with Elphie. I knew that she was growing more angered by the moment, and let's just say that I always felt slightly sorry for any person that she was angry with…

Keyword being _slightly_, of course. Any enemy of Elphie's was an enemy of mine.

"And thank goodness for you, Glinda, and your handsome swain," the old woman, Morrible, was continuing, "our new Captain of the Guard." She turned to the aforementioned fop. "Now you've been at the forefront of the hunt for the Wicked Witch, haven't you?"

"Not really, but I don't like to think of her as a Wicked Witch," the fop responded, much to my surprise. I had expected a smug 'Yes', nothing more.

**Elphie's POV**

I could only watch with my mouth uncharacteristically opened. What if Fiyero _hadn_'_t_ gone over to the awful Wizard all the way?

"Captain," Morrible asked, "how does it feel?"

"Frustrating," Fiyero responded, biting his lip, "but I became Captain of the Guard to find her, and I will keep searching!"

"_Search away_!"I thought numbly, really having no feeling either way.

"No!" Morrible exclaimed with a laugh, catching my attention. "No, dear boy, being _engaged_!"  
"Congratulations!" shouted the Ozians.

Meanwhile, my heart had been broken into pieces. Engaged? Who? Wh–

Before Fiyero even said anything, I knew the answer. She was standing right there on that press stand. Perhaps I could have Erik strangle her and be done with it… I'd always hated most blondes.  
"Confused," Fiyero said to Glinda. "This is an engagement party?"

"Surprised?" Glinda asked. Oz, I hated her! HATED her, everything about her! Her blonde hair, her voice, her love of pink… I hated it all!

"Yes!" he replied.

"Good, we hoped you'd be… the Wizard and I!" She began to sing. "**_We couldn_'_t be happier_…_ right_,_ dear_?_ Couldn_'_t be happier_…_ look what we_'_ve got_…**"

My jaw dropped impossibly further, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I had almost forgotten that Erik was even there with me.

"Shall I…?" He showed me his lasso in his other hand, allowing it to complete the sentence. Whom it was for, I didn't know, but it was rather impressive.

"No," I said quietly as Glinda continued to sing in her awfully annoying voice about how happy she was. For once in my life, I was about to cry, _really_ cry.

Erik was a gentleman, and thankfully obeyed my wishes. We stood in silence, and I wasn't really listening until Morrible began to speak.

"And Glinda, dear, we are happy for you!" Morrible exclaimed. "As Press Secretary, I have striven to ensure that all of Oz knows the story of your braverism! How I vividly remember…" At this point, she started to sing, "**_The day you were first summoned to an audience with Oz_, _and although he would not tell you why initially_,_ when you bowed before his throne he decreed you_'_d hence be known as Glinda the Good officially_!**"

"That's not how you described it to me," I heard Fiyero whisper to Glinda.

"Oh no, not exactly," she spoke in a whisper. "But… we'll talk about it later."

Madame Morrible then proceeded to mess up the story even more in song, "**_Then with a jealous _'_Squee_!',_ the Wicked Witch burst from concealment_…_ where she had been lurking surreptitiously_!**"

Gasps sounded from among the crowd, and one from me. "That's not how it happened!" I cried in a whisper. "Good for him, he noticed she was telling it differently! Oooo, that horrid–"

"Elphie, are you certain you don't require some of my services right now?" I could tell that Erik was dying to jump down there like the bridge we stood on was a catwalk and the press stand the stage, and… well, I don't know if I wished to complete that thought.

I sighed as the Ozians proceeded to sing stretched, rumored descriptions of me, such as extra eyes and that I could shed my skin like a snake could (if only!). "I don't know."

What took the cake was one wretched man, "**_I hear her soul is so unclean_,_ pure water can melt her_!**"

"_What_?" Fiyero cried.

"_Yes_, _Fiyero_!_ Shut them up_!" I thought. "_Tell them how wrong they are_!"

I knew we had trouble because of what happened next. Perhaps I had been projecting my thoughts, because Fiyero looked up exactly in our direction. He tilted his head questioningly. All that I could do was glare and cross my arms. He returned his attention quickly to the crowd.

"**_Melt her_!**" sang the Ozians. Yes, they would pay for their awful stupidity. "**_Please_,_ somebody go and melt her_!**"

"Do you hear that?" Fiyero exclaimed. "Water will melt her? People are so empty-headed, they'll believe anything!"

Glinda pulled him off to the side to talk quietly to him. I could hear snatches of their conversation. He was begging her to get out of there, but she wouldn't leave.

"You can't leave because you can't resist this, and that is the truth," said Fiyero.

"Maybe I can't. Is that so wrong? Who could?" she replied.

He huffed. "You know who could. Who _has_." I could hear him restraining himself from telling her something. Perhaps it was that I was present. Who knew?

When she said that she missed me too, I had to laugh. Yeah right! She was just trying to calm him down. She said, "She just doesn't want to be found. We have to face it."

"You're right, I'm sorry. You're right. And if it's going to make you happy, of course I'll marry you."

"But it'll make you happy too, right?" Glinda asked.

"You know me…" Fiyero said in the lovable manner that I had somewhat always admired. "I'm always happy." He left her, coming in one inevitable direction: ours. He ran off to intercept us.

"He's coming this way…" I hissed, turning away from the press conference now.

**Erik's POV**

Fortunately, the streets appeared to be mostly empty. Elphie grabbed my arm and pulled me down a side street, then into an alley.

"Elphie, what are you–?"

"Shh!" she held a finger to my lips. "With any luck, he'll pass us by and won't see us…"

"So, that was the boy?" I asked with a bit of a scowl.

Elphie sighed. "Yes, that was Fiyero…"

I wanted to ask her what was so great about Mr. Fopero, but I held my tongue. I didn't want her to think that I was jealous.

Was I jealous? No, of course not! Absolutely not! No way, not ever! What, of a Fop? The idea was laughable!

And yet I wasn't laughing…

"Who was that blonde, pretty-in-pink, annoyingly-bubbly, too-perky–"

"Her name's Glinda," Elphie answered before I could finish my description. "And apparently she's engaged."

"To that boy," I muttered.

"Yes, to–" Elphie froze. As I listened, I could hear footsteps headed our way.

"He's coming!" Elphie grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled me close. "Pretend to kiss me!"

I gave her a look. "Huh?"

"He might pass if he thinks we're just a couple of twitterpated fools up to no good! Come on!"

I hesitated. I'd only ever kissed Christine before… and MJ… and Mrs. Gerard Butler… and half a dozen other hormonal teenage girls… But Christine's was the only true, passionate kiss… The rest were just out-and-out snogging. I knew Elphie wouldn't appreciate it if I snogged her… But then I wasn't sure if I could kiss her passionately either…

Unfortunately, I couldn't be sure if there was anything in between…

"Elphie? Is that you?"

"Lurline," Elphie cursed under her breath. I immediately understood. Although most of her body was shielded with mine, the Fop had caught a glimpse of her green skin. We were busted.

"Hello, Fiyero," Elphie muttered.

"Elphie, what are you doing?" the boy asked.

I took a step back from Elphie and turned to face the boy, putting on my best glower. I suppressed a smile when I looked down at him… The operative word being '_down_.' I was pretty tall where I come from to begin with. But it seemed that everyone in Oz was… well… on the _short_ side… This boy was no exception.

He looked me up and down. "What the–?"

"Indeed," Elphie said, gathering more strength into her voice. "So, you've been _searching_, have you?" She laughed coldly. "I haven't been here. But it looks like you haven't noticed…"

Elphie was getting the look on her face once more, the dangerous one that I would hate to receive.

It was not a good day to be a foppish ex-lover of Elphie's…

XxXxX

SO YOU WANT TO BE IN THE STORY? 

**Here's what you have to do… Go to AngelofMusic8578's bio and send her a private message indicating that you would like to be included as a character in this story. Your message must include a short character summary of yourself. This will help us when we're writing. Character summaries may include physical characteristics, likes, dislikes, talents, behaviours, etc. Try to be specific and detailed. The more, the better! **

**We look forward to hearing from you! **

**Angel and MJ**


	5. Mission: Oz

_**Mission: Oz**_

**Erik's POV**

"W-where've you been?" he inquired shakily, not breaking his gaze from mine. Something about me seemed to scare him more than Elphie did.

And this Elphie noticed. She stepped around me, getting face-to-face with him. "Another realm, while you've been doing this… _searching_…"

He looked her in the eyes, a gaze that I myself could see from my vantage point. Curse it all, I knew it. There were feelings that were hurt in that gaze. "I-I…"

"You must not have been searching too hard, however…" Elphie stepped backward, putting on a pleasant smile. "But back to business. Here I am." She opened her arms, broom in her right hand. "What're you going to do about it?"

I snorted when he said nothing, though saying nothing myself. I didn't wish to interrupt the…spat.

"Join the right side, Fiyero," she said, lowering her voice and her arms. "Or are you too far gone?"

His silence was obviously enough of an answer for her. "Fine," Elphie said. "I've made some powerful friends." She turned and gave me a smile, which I instantly acknowledged with the slightest inclination of my head. "Take a message to your little fiancé for me," she ordered. "Tell her that…" A smile curled Elphie's lips. "Tell her that being the Wizard's pet can be dangerous to one's health."

"You're not going to kill her!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"Why shouldn't we?" she shot back. "Because she's your little blonde angel–?"

"Elphie, you know this isn't my fault." The look of hurt in the fop's eyes was quite genuine but disgusting all at once. "If I'd have found you sooner…"

"You'd have what?" she snapped.

"I…"

Their eyes met, and Elphie said no more.

"I'd have made things right," he said quietly, with all the charm and pain only such a fop could manage, before running off.

Before I could catch myself, I snorted. "A typical Foppish lie," I muttered. Elphie turned to look at me with a frown. She was obviously shaken by his words and angry with me for saying what I did all at once. I immediately scrambled to smooth things over. "Elphie, I didn't mean–"

But she was already mounting her broom. "C'mon, Erik. We're going to head west."

I frowned. "You're–"

Elphie gave me that awful look. It made me stand up straighter instantly. "Erik, don't try to smooth it over. I've been trying to get over Fi… him. Now come get on this broom, or stay here to be caught as a traitor by the Guard. Let's _go_."

I sighed. She always did make a quite convincing argument…

**XxXxX _Angel_'_s Closet_ XxXxX**

**Angel's POV**

Have you ever tried to organize a hurricane?

That's kind of what it's like to try to organize a closet full of rabid phan girls.

Everyone was shouting and talking over each other, while MJ and I were trying to get them to calm down so we could explain the situation.

"Now, you've all been summoned here for a reason," MJ began.

"Where's Erik?" someone asked. "I'd like to glomp him."

"Oh, I love glomping him!"

"He's cute, even when he's grumpy!"

"Ah, yes, Erik," I said. "He's the reason we've summoned you here…"

"Where is he?"

MJ looked annoyed. "He's not here."

A chorus of gasps rose from the group.

"What do you mean he isn't here?"

"Where is he?"

"Did someone kidnap him?"

"Was it the Fop?"

"Was it Christine?"

"Let's kill them!"

Shouts of revenge and death rose from the mob. I tried shouting over them, but they wouldn't listen to me. I glanced helplessly as MJ.

"Oh, for the love of Pete," she growled. She walked over to my CD player. "This ought to capture their attention."

She pushed the play button and everyone fell silent as Gerard Butler's sexy voice filled the room.

"**_Touch me_,_ trust me_,_ savour each sensation_…**"

"Oh, I'll touch you Gerry," someone murmured dreamily.

"It should be illegal to be that sexy…"

I surveyed the closet. What had we gotten ourselves into, bring all these people here?

First, there was Willow and Glinnie – twins. They both had light blonde, curly hair. They looked exactly alike, except Willow had dark blue eyes while Glinnie had amethyst eyes. Willow was a bit of a tomboy with a Norwegian accent. Glinnie was a very proper, British girl… and a little stuck up. They were currently poking each other and exchanging dirty looks.

Then Elly McGregory… I have to say, I love this girl's hair! Very long and straight, light brown with red highlights… Very cool… However, she has a certain obsession with weaponry, and I was feeling a little nervous as she was twirling a small dagger in her hands… Kind of creepy, really…

MaskedNicci, and her Evil Phan Girl Twin, better known as EPGT… It means exactly what you think it means… She was rather short with thick, waist-length brown hair and catty eyes. MaskedNicci is a bit of a freak in her family, having magical powers brought on by puberty. She had a broom with her… Nimbus One Thousand, I believe…

The blonde, blue-eyed Emma Noble… She was oddly dressed in armour and knee-high black boots. She had a large broadsword in one hand and a round shield in the other. From my position, I could see the hilt of a dagger sticking out of her boot.

Then there was Chloe… She was just as tall as me (which is pretty tall) with brown, wavy, shoulder-length hair, deep brown eyes and glasses. She was wearing dark blue jeans, bright red sneakers, a piano keyboard belt that was looped in one belt loop and hanging off the opposite hip, and a tealish tank top with Gir from Invader Zim… It featured Gir lying on his side with text that read, "_I saw a squirrel_,_ it was doing this_…"

Then Mrs. Gerard Butler, the Lutheran with a – shall we say? – _fixation_ with Scottish actor Gerry Butler. Not that anyone could possibly blame her… I find myself rather infatuated with the man. Mrs. Butler had very curly blonde hair that fell past her shoulders.

The Elf of Rohan was on the short side, with black hair and dark brown skin… and pointy ears! Yes, we cannot forget the pointy ears. Next to her was Lady Tadriendra of Mirkwood, another elf.

Tadriendra – or Tad, as everyone calls her – is 4521 years of age, give or take a few years. She had very pale skin, ocean blue eyes, and waist-length hair that was so dark, it was nearly black. Unlike the Elf of Rohan though, Tad was very, very tall. About six feet, if I am not mistaken. She was easily the tallest person among us. She was wearing a very lovely floor-length gown, as any Elvin lady would.

Blueflamewolf was a Texan with dark brown eyes and short, dark brown hair. But not much else is known of the mysterious Blue, for she keeps very much to herself. There are things about her that even _I_ don't know!

Which brings us to Carla… She had _very_ curly hair and large, bottle-green eyes. She was wearing jeans and a black, zip-up hoodie that said "_WILL WORK 4 PUNJAB LESSONS_" in big red letters on the back.

Then there was the Insane Justin, the brown-haired blue-eyed hottie.

Erm… Right…

_Anyways_… Justin, as his name suggests, is very crazy. For instance, squirrels and bunny rabbits frighten him so much that he enters an extreme state of panic if one of these furry creatures comes within ten feet of him. He was dressed in green and had a black cane with a silver snake head on top (think Harry Potter).

Then there was the wonder-thief, Hayley Macrae. Hayley was kind of short with short, dark hair streaked with blonde. She was wearing a cream and black corset with little black flowers on it and a pair of plain black trousers. She was also wearing a black cloak and big Goth boots.

And finally there was Mayla, a twenty-year-old pirate in training, thanks to her second husband, Jack Sparrow. She also tells me that she is the Phantom of Music, due to the fact that she learned to be a Phantom from her first husband, Gerik. Confusing? Well, she's also married to Dracula from Dracula 2000. That's right, she has _three_ husbands! Yeah, you think _I_'_m_ terrible for making Erik live in my closet? Well, Mayla's husbands all live under her _stairs_! She had blonde hair and was currently wearing a greyish-green top with little white and blue flowers on it, and a pair of jeans.

"This is way out of our league," I muttered to MJ.

"Oh, we can handle this!" she insisted. "Now, everyone," MJ addressed the phans. "As we were saying, Erik is not here. We do not have any reason to believe that he is in extreme danger, however it _is_ important that he is returned to this closet as soon as possible…" She looked grave. "The future of phanfiction depends on it!"

"How come?" Blue asked.

"Because," MJ said. "Erik is a muse… _Every_ writer of fanfiction needs a muse; otherwise there would be no fanfiction. No more Phantom equals no more phanfiction."

Gasps broke out among the crowd. I must admit, I was a little sweaty myself.

"We must get him back, then!" Chloe declared. "I will ride at the front of the battle on my loyal Land Shark, Percival! We will retrieve Erik!"

"Huzzahs!" and "Here-Heres!" rang out. MJ glanced over at me and grinned. This was the kind of reaction we were hoping for.

"What are we waiting for?" Blue demanded. "Where's Erik? Let's save him!"

"Patience, my friend," I said. "You don't know the whole situation… Erik has not been taken against his will. He has been – shall we say? – _persuaded_. Enticed. Deceived. His mind has been filled with lies by a two-timing, muse-stealing, conniving, scheming, no-good–"

"_Ahem_…" MJ shot me a glare. I shut my mouth. Even though Elphie had abandoned her and taken off with Erik, she was still MJ's friend. MJ probably wasn't going to take any more insults from my lips.

I sighed. "OK, basically what's happened is Elphie, the Wicked Witch of the West, has gone to Oz and somehow convinced Erik to go with her."

"I'd love to meet Elphie!" MaskedNicci exclaimed. "Then I could become her apprentice! These strange powers are _really_ freaking my family out… And not to mention the cost in replacing windows!"

"You mean we're gonna have to go to Oz?" Tadriendra asked with a hint of despair in her voice. "I was just getting used to Earth! Earth is actually fairly enjoyable… What is this stuff that is called fast food? I like Texas the best and I have even begun to pick up their accent and way of speech. I have even gone so far as to establish a resident and begin my own collection of closet dwellers. But, because I spend so much time on Earth, I find it frequently harder and harder to make daily appearances at court. But I do… it would be pointless and endangering to risk arousing suspicions as to what I do with my time when no one sees me. In fact, I think the only thing I do not like about Earth is the lack of clothing that people, particularly females, don't wear."

"I like Cheez-its!" the Elf of Rohan exclaimed. She had a big bag of Cheez-its in her hand. "They're the best part of Earth!"

"What did I tell you about those?" Emma demanded as she snatched the bag from the Elf's hands. "They make you hyper! _Very_ hyper! Crazy! Possibly sugar high… You're twitchy enough already!"

The Elf of Rohan crossed her arms and pouted… and twitched…

"Though," Elly said, "with her all hyperactive and such, she might be very helpful in the battle against the Wicked Witch…"

"Hey, wait a second…" MJ said.

"Exactly!" Justin got on board. "Can I have a gun?"

"I have an arsenal of sporks at my disposal," Hayley put in. "As well as various other Fop-torture devices!"

"Huh? What?" Mrs. Butler said. "Sorry, I have ADD and I kind of zoned out for a second… What were we talking about?"

"Well, I'm a firm believer in the workings of an Erik/Elphie relationship, and I would _love_ to see them twitterpated!"

"Are you _crazy_?" Carla demanded. "I bet you'd just _love_ it if Erik never came back again, huh?"

"Well no, but–"

"What is it I feel when I look at you?" Carla wondered. "Oh, yes! **_It_'_s loathing_! ****_Unadulterated loathing_! _For your face_, _your voice_, _your clothing_! _Let_'_s just say_, _I loathe it all_! _Ev_'_ry little trait_, _however small_, _makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing_!**"

"Now, let's calm down," Elly said.

"Hey!" MJ cried. "Elphie's not that bad!"

"We're going to _Oz_?" Willow cried. "What's Raoul going to do without Glinnie and I?"

"Raoul?" I repeated.

"Our half-brother," Willow explained.

"Well, what about Jonathan?" Glinnie exclaimed. "Without me, he'll find some pretty princess and he'll _leave me_!"

"Oh, please!" Willow threw up her hands. "He's completely lost without you!"

"What about my husbands?" Mayla cried. "Jack will get Gerik drunk again, and Dracula will probably be scarred for life if he ever happens to walk in on my dad coming out of the shower again!"

"Ew," I said. "I really didn't need that mental image."

"Come on, guys!" MJ cried. "I mean, two muses are out running around in Oz, probably lost and confused, on the brink of starvation! Don't any of you care about that?"

"MJ's right," I said. "We've gotta save Erik… We've _got_ to! If we don't, who will? So come on… Who's with us?"

XxXxX

**SO YOU WANT TO BE IN THE STORY?**

**Here's what you have to do… Go to AngelofMusic8578's bio and send her a private message indicating that you would like to be included as a character in this story. Your message must include a short character summary of yourself. This will help us when we're writing. Character summaries may include physical characteristics, likes, dislikes, talents, behaviours, etc. Try to be specific and detailed. The more, the better!**

**We look forward to hearing from you!**

**Angel and MJ**


End file.
